


Three's A Crowd

by izayathirst (pecanroll69), magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!, Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, izaya and reader may or may not be dating.... may or may not be a threesome in reader's future, mention of breeding kink and cockwarming bc im incorrigible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi wants to get to know you a little better, and who better to ask for sensitive personal info than a sketchy information broker who has also taken an interest in you?this takes place in an au where adachi still got demoted, but instead of being sent to inaba, he stays in tokyo. he's still disillusioned and entitled, but now he works for izaya on the side lol.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent cause I just really want to see my two sexy jyb-voiced trash men interact with each other and with reader. I noticed I have this pattern where I write adachi jerking off to gross thoughts before he ever gets his hands on reader bc it seems in character lmao. sorry it's kinda sloppy, I wanted to finish this before work so it's a bit rushed! hopefully I'll have the energy to go back and edit later lol

Adachi's stomach sinks as the elevator takes him higher and higher. It's not that he's scared of the info broker, per se. It's just that Izaya makes his skin crawl. The bastard is creepily obsessed with humanity, and he acts like other people are just pawns in whatever twisted games he likes to play. Misanthrope that he is, Adachi is guilty of thinking of others as game pieces too, though for different reasons. Maybe that’s why Izaya unsettles him so much: he reminds him of himself a little bit. Like looking into a distorted carnival mirror that shows you an obnoxious, more financially successful version of yourself.

Even though Izaya annoys the shit out of him, the benefits of being on his payroll outweigh the drawbacks. Adachi gives Izaya information about the inner workings of Tokyo's police force and any juicy tidbits he comes across while on the job, and he gets whatever info he wants in exchange. Since being demoted, he saw little reason to keep working hard at his job. And if selling confidential info meant he could score compromising pictures of you, then who was he to deny Izaya?

Adachi knocks on the door to the apartment, tapping his foot anxiously and steeling himself for whatever condescending comments inevitably await him.

Izaya greets him with a wide smile and outstretched arms. "Late as always, Tohru! I was just about to text you to see if you were on your way. Come in."

The characteristic cheeriness in his voice grates on Adachi's nerves. While Adachi had long since dropped the innocent and subservient detective act around Izaya, Izaya maintains a friendly facade. Adachi walks into the spacious apartment and feels a familiar pang of jealousy-- why couldn't he live in a nice place like this? He’s been in Izaya's apartment for less than a minute and he already remembers exactly why he finds this man so damn irritating. He'll make this as brief as possible.

"The photos?"

"Right here, as requested." Izaya beckons him with a ringed finger.

Adachi follows Izaya over to his desk and looks down at the photographs splayed across its surface. There's more than he expected. At least Izaya wasn't being stingy. Adachi clears his throat, trying and failing to hide any desire in his voice. "How much for these?"

"Your continued cooperation is all I ask, Tohru-chan!"

Adachi is too distracted to even cringe at the nickname. He stares down at Izaya's desk, his face flushing at the sight of your bare skin. "Where the hell do you get stuff like this anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Adachi briefly looks up from the photographs and shoots Izaya a half-hearted glare, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man.

"Why don't you wait until you're in the privacy of your own home to look at those? You really are a shameless pervert. Even more than Shinra."

Adachi scoffs at that. He’s only run into the underground doctor a few times while working, but he knows enough about him to decide that they are nothing alike. More of a pervert than the guy who's infatuated with a headless monster? Sure, whatever. Izaya is clearly just trying to get a rise out of him.

"I'm sure you're real innocent yourself, Orihara. That's how you came across these photos, right?" Adachi gives one of his fake-innocent smiles.

Izaya shrugs, a similarly deceptive grin plastered on his face. "It's just a part of the job. Information like this clearly works in exchanges like ours. And I _very_ much appreciate the info you provide. Invaluable stuff, really." He looks for any reaction out of Adachi, but the detective ignores him and picks up one of the photos to examine it more closely. Izaya continues, knowing just which buttons to push. "Besides, convincing a cute little attention whore to send me nudes was way easier than the stuff you're doing for me!"

Adachi can't help but redden at that, embarrassed and angry at the same time. Izaya smirks when Adachi’s grip on the photograph tightens, threatening to damage it.

"You say the dumbest shit, you know that? I know you're just trying to piss me off."

"You have such a low opinion of me, I would never! I’m just being honest. She really is a slut. She might even spread her legs for you if you ever get the balls to ask her."

Adachi swallows thickly at the suggestion. He shuffles the pictures into a messy pile before stuffing them in his jacket's inside pocket.

"Are we done here?"

"Sure. Go on and have your fun with those. Just don't get them too dirty if you can help it. I'm not going to print extras for you."

Adachi rolls his eyes and makes his way toward the door. It’s none of _his_ concern what Adachi does with your pictures.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Izaya's peppy farewell is cut off by the loud slam of his door. He smirks to himself; Adachi is just too easy to tease.

Adachi comforts himself with thoughts of you as soon as he escapes Izaya's suffocating presence. He sees you at the subway station occasionally on your way home from work, where the two of you exchange pleasantries while Adachi tries to hide the fact that he’s staring down your shirt. He hopes he’ll get to see you today, but he doesn’t. Maybe it’s better that way– he’s unsure if he would be able to control himself around you after your nudes got him so riled up.

Contrived fantasies fill his head as he boards the train. He wishes you were standing in front of him, close enough that your ass would accidentally press against him. Close enough that he could take his cock out and thrust it between your soft thighs without anyone else noticing. His pants feel unbearably tight all of a sudden, but he can't stop thinking about you. He pats his pocket every so often to ensure your photos are still there. Every second that he’s unable to tend to the aching need in his pants feels like torture.

Relief washes over him when he finally arrives at his apartment building. He loosens his tie before he’s even in the door, his other hand fiddling with the lock urgently. He crosses the room in a few strides and throws the pictures down onto the bed before discarding his jacket and shirt in a messy pile on the floor. His eyes stay locked on your figure as he pulls his pants and underwear down hastily. A soft moan escapes his lips when he wraps his fingers around his painfully hard cock. Adachi briefly considers grabbing some lube to enhance the experience, but he's too impatient to rummage around for it. Besides, he has enough precum leaking from his cock at this point that it shouldn't matter. He kneels down on the bed in front of the pictures, leaning over them like a hungry animal about to devour his first meal in days.

His eyes wander across the feast before him, unable to focus on just one photo as he strokes himself. Your tits, your ass, your cute face – every inch of you demands his attention equally.

He finally settles his gaze on a topless photo of you. You’re grabbing one of your tits, trapping your nipple between your index and middle finger. Judging by the background, it looks like you’re in a public bathroom. So you were an exhibitionist, huh? He could work with that. He would be more than happy to fuck your brains out in an alley somewhere with his hand muffling your ecstatic cries. He bites down on his lip, almost angry at you for being such a stupid slut. Can’t even wait until you get home to show off your tits.

Nevermind the fact that he himself couldn’t wait until he got home to admire your nudes and did so in front of one of his least favorite people. 

He shakes the thought from his head and turns to the picture of your ass, teasingly adorned in some skimpy underwear. Did you wear stuff like this all the time, or just for pictures? He had never been able to get a good enough look when he watched you bend over to grab something you had carelessly dropped, so he couldn’t say either way. Though he would obviously prefer seeing the real thing, the pictures don’t disappoint: your ass looks plump and ripe and good enough to bite into. It would look even cuter covered in bruises. His cock twitches in his hand at the mental image of you whimpering underneath him, begging for him to stop spanking you.

His eyes drift to his favorite picture, the one where you're touching yourself. The way your lust-filled eyes stare up at him combined with the sight of your fingers stuffing your dripping cunt excites him so much that his breathing becomes ragged. What he wouldn't give to be the one filling your holes. Those slightly parted lips would look so much better wrapped around his cock. He strokes himself faster, imagining himself thrusting into your mouth and forcing himself down your throat. He wouldn't be gentle; a whore like you doesn't deserve his mercy. The idea of you gagging on his cock elicits a soft moan. Once he's done facefucking you, your pussy would be more than ready to take his entire length. He licks his lips, his eyes honing in on your fingers penetrating yourself.

He closes his eyes for a moment to imagine your wet heat enveloping him. His imaginary self tweaks your nipples and you tighten around him, letting out an adorable little moan at the same time. He briefly curses himself for not asking Izaya if he had any audio of you moaning. He squeezes his dick harder as he strokes-- a poor imitation of your tightness, but one that brings him closer to his climax nonetheless.

Adachi's eyes flutter open so he can take in the sight of you when he finally cums, fully immersing himself in the fantasy of fucking you. It's as if he can really hear your incoherent moaning when he repeatedly slams into the deepest part of you, see your eyes rolling back and your body tensing up with pleasure, and feel your pussy gushing around him. His hips stutter and buck into his hand as he nears his release. Voice low and raspy, he moans your name as he feels his balls tighten. He fucks his hand through his orgasm, shamelessly painting your face and your tits with his cum. You look so perfect covered in his cum; he only wishes he could do this to you in person. One of these days he will, he tells himself.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he gets up with an exasperated groan. He would rather just nap after his orgasm, but it would be a shame if he didn’t clean off your picture soon enough to salvage it for future use. Adachi begrudgingly thanks Izaya for printing these on photo paper instead of opting for something cheaper that would have dissolved after he came on it.

Next time Adachi visits the info broker, he's going to ask for your schedule. Maybe he could coincidentally bump into you on your way home from work and ask you out for a drink. And maybe if you were as easy as Izaya implied you were, Adachi could finally act out his fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing a threesome before but never ended up finishing it so this is something new! it leans more towards adachi's pov since I thought that made sense what with the last chapter and him being the outsider in this situation. hope you enjoy!

Against his better judgement, Adachi finds himself at the info broker's doorstep for the second day in a row. It'll be worth it, he reassures himself. He needs more than just pictures of you, and he needs them sooner rather than later.

  
  


The door swings open and Izaya greets him with a smile. "Ah, Tohru-chan! Back so soon? What can I do for you today?"

Adachi visibly cringes at the diminutive. "'Adachi’ is fine, thanks. Officer Adachi is even better."

"Of course, officer. Sit down, let's chat awhile." Ever the gracious host, Izaya places a hot cup of tea on the coffee table. The detective sits down on the couch while Izaya remains standing over him.

Adachi clenches and unclenches his jaw. "I don't want this to take any longer than it has to. I just want some information on the girl from last time. Maybe her schedule or–"

Izaya interrupts him with a laugh. "Hungry for more?"

"Very."

Well aware of the other's impatience and desperation for information, Izaya pries further. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Do you  _ really _ want me to answer that?"

"I do."

Adachi rubs the bridge of his nose. He's convinced Izaya is the most annoying man alive, but he doesn't say it because Izaya would enjoy that too much. "I just want to get to know her a little better. Beyond pictures. We run into each other a lot while I'm working and it'll just be convenient–"

A knock on the door interrupts him. 

"Excuse me, I'll get that."

Adachi exhales slowly, preparing to slip back into the naive rookie act while Izaya takes his sweet time answering the door.

"Come on in! I'm in the middle of something, but I'll be right with you. Why don't you take a seat?"

Adachi rolls his eyes at Izaya's overly polite behavior toward his “patrons,” as he calls them. He doesn't bother turning around to greet the visitor. It's only when he feels your weight shifting the cushion next to him that he looks over at you. He freezes– what the hell are you doing here, and right as he’s trying to ask for your schedule so he can find a convenient time to flirt with you? He can’t be sure, but he suspects that Izaya planned this.

You smile, your legs almost touching this. He’s already undressing you with his eyes, and your proximity to him only worsens his barely-suppressed hunger. You lean close to him, lowering your voice to almost a whisper: "I didn't realize you two knew each other.”

Adachi offers a strained smile in return. "I could say the same about the two of you."

Izaya's grin is one of genuine amusement. "Now, what were we talking about, Tohru-chan?"

You giggle at the nickname and Adachi glares daggers in Izaya's direction.

"We can talk about it later, Orihara." He turns to you, a gentler expression on his face. "What are you here for?"

"Oh, just hanging out with Izaya."

He raises his eyebrows. "That's an unlikely pair."

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean, Tohru-chan?" Izaya plops down onto the cushion next to you, forcing you to move towards Adachi so that all three of you can fit on the couch. Your thighs press against his and you quickly apologize.

Adachi dismisses your apology with his hand. "I just didn't know a good girl like you would hang out with such sketchy characters."

Izaya opens his mouth to rebut, but you interject first.

"What makes you think I'm a good girl?"

That throws him off. You seem more assertive than usual. He rubs his knee and quickly recovers his innocent cop facade. "You just seem so sweet and innocent!" He tilts his head, offering a nervous laugh. Your face shifts as if you're about to disagree, but he continues: "Even if you're not, you should at least act like it in front of a police officer. Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect authority?"

You smirk. "Yes, sir."

Fuck. He loves hearing you call him that, but he resents the fact that you seem to share Izaya's penchant for pushing his buttons. Your tone and that smug look make it clear that you know  _ exactly _ what you're doing to him, and you like it.

Izaya disapproves of the seductive quality in your voice. He's supposed to be the only one on the receiving end of that tone– not some lazy lecherous cop. You're probably just trying to get a rough fucking from him after enjoying it so much last time you made him jealous. Luckily, he knows just the thing to stop you from flirting with Adachi.

“Have you gotten tired of all those pictures I gave you already, Tohru-chan? Are you really trying to get the real thing right in front of me?”

It takes you a second to realize that he's talking about you. You whip your head around and furrow your brows at Izaya. “Excuse me?”

“I’m an information broker, darling. Information about you isn’t off limits.”

Adachi flushes, glaring at Izaya and waiting for you to recoil in disgust.

Your fingernails dig into your palms as you try to stay calm. "What the fuck, Izaya?"

He puts his hands in the air defensively, but his shit-eating grin ruins his attempt at appearing apologetic.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, baby. I know you like attention. Aren't you a little pleased that someone you barely know went out of his way to jerk off to you?"

Adachi joins you in staring at Izaya with his brows knit in confusion. Was Izaya actually defending him? He's probably doing it more to save his own hide than to turn the attention away from Adachi's less than flattering behavior. The mix of emotions on your face is tough to parse, but the embarrassed flush on your cheeks and the way your eyes widen makes Adachi think that there might be a bit of truth in Izaya's words.

Adachi lowers his voice and tentatively puts a hand on your arm. "Is he right about that?"

Izaya suppresses a scowl when he sees Adachi's hand on you. You turn around to face the detective, searching for an answer. He makes no attempt to hide the hunger in his eyes. You wonder how this is the same mild-mannered man who stumbles over his words anytime you speak to him. 

  
  


"I– I don't have to answer that."

Adachi smirks. Your unwillingness to say anything is telling. "Oh, I think you just did."

You suddenly feel trapped between the men on either side of you. Izaya's possessive streak is bound to come out and your confession– or lack thereof– seems to have emboldened Adachi to make a move towards you.

You swallow thickly. "Did you really… use my nudes?"

Izaya had shown his hand too early with that comment about you and he realizes it. Now that Adachi knows your weakness, he's poised to pounce.

"I used them  _ very _ thoroughly." The hand on your arm travels down and settles on your thigh. "Your body is so tempting, I just had to see more. And those pictures didn't disappoint." His voice is absolutely sleazy. "Though, to be completely honest, I'd prefer to use you to get off instead of those photos. Izaya told me you were a slut, and I was skeptical at first, but now I'm starting to think he was telling the truth."

You can't find the words to respond and you simmer under his intense gaze helplessly. Izaya puts his own hand on your other thigh, and you're worried for a second that they might squish you in their battle for dominance.

"She's a slut, but she's  _ my _ slut. Did I somehow forget to mention that?" He squeezes your thigh and you squirm from his touch, heat pooling between your legs despite your best efforts to remain calm. "You can look all you want, but don't touch. That pussy belongs to me."

"I-Izaya please, you shouldn't say stuff like that in front of others…"

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up right in front of the officer, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Seeing Izaya lose his composure delights Adachi.

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair, Orihara? Weren't you the one who suggested I– oh what, was it…" He looks up and taps his chin, making a show of remembering Izaya's words. "Oh, yeah! You said if I was bold enough, she just might spread her legs for me."

"Izaya!"

Izaya huffs in annoyance. "I was just messing with him, but I think he's taken it a bit too far." The malice showing through his features only stokes the flames of defiance flickering in Adachi's eyes.

Adachi leans in close to you, gingerly squeezing your thigh and dropping his voice low enough that Izaya can barely hear.

"What's it gonna be? Are you going to let me fuck you silly, sweetheart? I promise it'll be fun."

Your mind is racing to make a decision. Would it be better to make yourself out to be the easy slut that Izaya had painted you to be just to get back at him? Or should you refrain from stirring the pot and wait to scold Izaya for his behavior when a stranger who wants to fuck you bad enough to buy your nudes isn't in the room? You know which choice is the mature thing to do, but Izaya's pettiness has started to rub off on you.

"I guess since Izaya's told you so much about me, I wouldn't want to make him seem like a liar..."

Your hand settles over Adachi's and he tenses for a minute, afraid you're going to push him away despite your encouraging words. He relaxes as you guide his hand up to settle on your chest. You're not even wearing a bra, dumb slut that you are. His thumb brushes against your nipple and you melt into his touch. He gives you a rough squeeze, murmuring a soft  _ fuck _ under his breath.

Izaya stands up abruptly and yanks you off the couch by your arm. Your little stunt with Adachi has chipped away at his usually unflappable exterior, and he fails to hide the jealousy in his tone.

"I think that's enough. Stop groping her like a pervert who's never touched a pair of tits before." As if to prove his point, Izaya pulls you against him until your back is flush with his chest. He reaches up and massages your breasts more slowly and carefully than his impatient counterpart, encouraging a blissful sigh from your lips. Adachi can't help but get turned on when he sees how red your face is.

"I-Izaya… you know I've always wanted to take two cocks at once…"

He sighs. "Yes, I'm well aware of your depraved fantasies. But with  _ him?  _ Really?" He gives Adachi a disapproving once over. 

You nod, a bit scared of invoking the wrath of your possessive boyfriend, but more excited by the prospect of both men ravaging you.

Adachi gets up and settles his hands on your waist with a cocky grin.

"C'mon. Do you really want to spoil her fun? Don't you want to see her reactions when we're both going at it? Or are you going to let petty jealousy get in the way of observing human behavior in every circumstance?"

Izaya's eyes narrow briefly before he reverts back to a playful expression.

"Sure. Why not? I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a reminder of exactly why she gave herself over to me and no one else. Once she remembers how disappointing other men are, I think she'll feel extra grateful that she gets to worship my cock every day." 

Adachi grins; the promise of finally getting a taste of you drowns out Izaya's attempts to emasculate him. He places a finger under your chin and tilts your head up so you can't escape his lecherous gaze. Izaya's teeth dig into your neck, perhaps in an attempt to pull your attention away from Adachi. You whimper, still maintaining eye contact with the man in front of you.

“You’ve got such a cute little toy here, Orihara.”

Izaya hums against your skin in affirmation. “You’re lucky she’s taken an interest in you.”

“She won’t regret it.”

Without further hesitation, Adachi pulls you in to kiss you-- intense, sloppy kisses that betray just how desperate he is to have you. He shoves his tongue in your mouth, determined to explore as much of your body as he can while he has the chance. Izaya's hands glide down to your hips so he can grind against you while he continues to lavish your neck with attention.

Their affections quickly escalate, each trying to outdo the other to win you over. Just when you start to lean into Izaya's caresses, Adachi bites your lip to shift your focus back to himself. Even so, the two are oddly cooperative when it suits them. Adachi breaks away from the kiss to pull your shirt up and off your body while Izaya removes your skirt. You're breathless and overwhelmed by the attention, making it tough to speak.

"Isn't it a bit unfair that I'm the only one in my underwear?"

Izaya's lips brush your ear and he speaks in a low and seductive purr. "I'll get there, darling. Just be patient."

Adachi scoffs as he shrugs off his jacket, impatient as usual. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait. I know a needy whore like you is more than ready for my cock." The condescension in his voice sends excited tingles down your spine.

Izaya chuckles and shakes his head. "You don't know the first thing about how to treat sluts like her. You have to tease them until they're begging to be fucked. Isn't that right, baby?"

Adachi interjects before you can answer. "If I want to hear her beg, I'll just make her beg for me to fuck her harder. I'm sure she's plenty wet enough as it is."

You swallow and nod, unsure of who you're affirming at this point. Probably both of them.

While you're engrossed in watching Adachi's deft fingers unbutton his shirt, Izaya's hand slips into your panties. His fingers slide along your slick folds, eliciting a moan from you. He removes his hand and scissors his fingers, revealing a trail of fluid that excites Adachi.

"It looks like our guest is right." Izaya shoves his fingers into your mouth, forcing you to taste yourself as you obediently lick them clean. His ring is cold against your lips, despite the warmth of his skin. He uses his other hand to tug your panties down, leaving you completely exposed to their ravenous eyes.

Adachi makes quick work of discarding his own clothes to match you. You thoughtlessly lick your lips. His cock looks painfully hard, and a bead of precum glistens at the tip. He plops down on the couch and stares up at you expectantly. "Come here, slut. It's not going to take care of itself, you know."

You turn around to cast a final questioning glance at Izaya as if to ask for permission, and he smirks. Of course you defer to him. You're his plaything, first and foremost.

"Go on. I'll join in a moment. I'm sure he can't satisfy you on his own for too long." Adachi rolls his eyes, to Izaya's satisfaction.

You smile back at him before turning to face the couch again. Adachi pulls you onto his lap before you can say anything coy. You straddle his legs and settle your hands on his chest. His heart is pounding; it's clear he'd prefer to cut out the foreplay and just fuck you, but you want to see how long you can tease him. Your hand dips down and your fingers wrap around his cock, stroking slowly. He lets out a contented sigh. You grind on his thigh to get some additional stimulation. 

"All that wetness is going to waste on my leg, you know. A slut like you surely knows there's a better way to get off than this."

"Lie down then."

"I'm the only one who should be giving orders here." His hand moves threateningly close to your neck.

You hesitate a moment before standing your ground. "It'll be easier for me to ride you if you lay down. You'll get deeper than you would in this position, anyway."

"I think I'd get really deep if I had you on your back and writhing underneath me."

It's tempting, but you know better. "Izaya won't be able to fuck me then."

"And how is that my problem?"

You glare at him, a warning that he won't get anything from you if he doesn't concede. He's not about to pass up this chance to finally be inside you just because the scenario includes another man. Even if he despises said man.

He scoffs. "Fine. You better remember who's in charge though."

"Yes, master."

He adjusts himself to lie back on the couch, and you resume your position on top of him. You rub your pussy against his cock, lubricating him with your arousal. The friction is welcome, but it's not enough for him. You get a little too close to the head of his cock, and he thrusts himself inside you in one go, eliciting a gasp from you.

"Oops. You're so wet it slipped right in."

He grabs your hips and fucks you at a steady pace, hardly giving you any control to ride him. You manage to grind down on him to meet his thrusts, and your combined efforts force his cock deep inside you.

Izaya admires the way your ass bounces while he lazily peels off his clothes. He has to block out the sight of Adachi beneath you to properly enjoy himself unfortunately, but he can't deny that seeing you from this point of view is titillating. He strokes himself, eagerly watching your thighs shake from the effort of trying to hold yourself up.

Your incessant moaning has Adachi grinning proudly. "Shit, you really want this don't you?"

"Y-yes, I love it."

That boosts Adachi's ego, but it wears on Izaya's nerves. He tangles a hand in your hair to get your attention. You turn your head to gaze up at him, your lips slightly--  _ temptingly– _ parted.

“Eyes up here, darling. Don’t pay attention to that brute who’s pounding into you. You like my cock much better, right?”

Izaya tugs on your hair to tilt your head up. He pushes the head of his cock against your lips, smearing them with precum. You open your mouth wider to invite him in. He holds back a moan as he slides his cock all the way in to the hilt. You hollow out your cheeks and start to pull back, but he pushes himself farther in again. You gag, your throat constricting around his cock pleasantly.

“Ah-ah,” he chides. “I’ll just fuck your mouth instead, okay, sweetie? You just sit there and look pretty. My treat.”

You look up at him, eyes full of need and brimming with tears. He smirks. That's the good little slut he knows. Even when you have another man's cock inside you, you belong to him.

Watching your attention shift to sucking off Izaya irritates Adachi. He tightens his grip on your hips and fucks up into you harshly. The cock in your mouth muffles your resulting moans.

Adachi wears a cruel mockery of a smile as he watches you struggle to take both cocks at once. "Why'd you stop moving? Dumb bitch. I thought a whore like you would be better at multitasking, but I guess I'll have to do all the work for you."

Izaya chuckles. "Aw, don't be so mean. It's no surprise she wants to pay more attention to pleasing me. You're probably going to get off way too early and disappoint her if she doesn't give you a little break, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Not the most eloquent reply, but Adachi knows that dignifying Izaya with anything more than that would be a waste of energy. Thankfully, ignoring the info broker is easier than usual with you bouncing on his cock.

Although Izaya usually insists on having the last word, he’s also too distracted to push the issue further. He fucks your mouth harder, getting off on the tears staining your cheeks and the strangled moans that still manage to make their way out despite your mouth being full. The vibrations around his cock paired with your rapturous expression are almost enough to make him cum. He pulls out and smooths your hair back, as if to comfort you from the loss of sensation. You whine and give him a pleading look.

"You'll have to use your words. Tell me what you want."

You open your mouth to speak, but Adachi cuts off your airways with a hand around your throat and a condescending sneer. "I'm sorry, what was that?”

You mutter a strangled "fuck me" between gasps, much to Adachi's chagrin. He releases his grip and reluctantly stops thrusting to allow Izaya to join.

Izaya smirks. "Even when you can barely breathe, you do what I say. You're such a good girl."

You squeak when Adachi moves to accommodate Izaya, keeping his cock inside you the whole time and inadvertently pushing up deeper into you.

Izaya kneels behind you, his cock already slick with your saliva. Maybe not as wet as he should be to fuck your ass, but Adachi's impatience was contagious and Izaya wasn't planning on waiting any longer. Besides, you asked for it. Begged for it, really.

Izaya presses you closer to Adachi, who takes the opportunity to bite your neck, adding his own collection of bruises to the ones Izaya had already left. Your boyfriend takes his time burying himself inside you, both to savor the experience and to tease you. It stings a little, but the pain is quickly overshadowed by the amazing feeling of being stretched around two cocks. Izaya bottoms out inside you with a stifled groan. They haven't even started fucking you yet, but being stuffed so full already has you feeling delirious.

Izaya's voice is strained, like he's trying to keep up his usual tone of detached amusement but you’re making it tough to do so. "Fuck, you feel even tighter with another cock inside you." Adachi groans in agreement.

Izaya starts slowly thrusting into you, and Adachi follows suit. It isn't like when Izaya stuffs both your holes with toys– it’s so much warmer, so much fuller. Being sandwiched between the two of them like this is almost suffocating _. _ The sound of moans and ragged breathing fills the room, with each of you contributing to the debauched chorus. Your nails dig into Adachi's shoulders as the pleasure overwhelms you. He doesn't mind the pain; it's proof of how much you're enjoying yourself.

Izaya tangles a hand in your hair again and pulls, forcing your back to arch even more for him. Your moans grow louder as they tumble unrestrained from your parted lips. Adachi slips two fingers into your mouth and pistons them in and out; you suck on them obediently.

"Hah, it's like you're getting fucked in the mouth while we're filling your other holes. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" You hum around his fingers in agreement. His dark eyes eagerly drink in the sight of you. They lack the cold amusement you've come to expect from Izaya. When you gaze back at him, all you see is a bottomless pit of insatiable lust. It would scare you if you realized the implications of that stare, of the obsessiveness that would follow. But the ruthless pounding you're receiving from both of them ensures you don't have the brainpower to even consider that.

Izaya's voice comes out sounding more animalistic than you've heard before. "What a whore. An easy little whore that I could pimp out if I wanted to. You're lucky I decided to share your body today so you could live out your perverted fantasies."

Adachi chimes in, always eager to give his opinion. "You're just a stupid bitch. Getting used like this is all you're good for, got it?" He takes his fingers out of your mouth and grabs your waist for leverage.

"Yes, oh my god, yes…!"

A hard blow lands on your ass, a well-deserved punishment in Izaya's eyes. He ignores your pathetic pleas for mercy and continues the rough spanking. You tighten around both of them with each painful slap. Izaya's thrusts get harder and more frantic in response, and his grip on your hips intensifies as he chases his climax. 

Adachi’s not going to last much longer either, not with your cunt milking his cock like this. You feel even better than he imagined. His voice drops to a sultry whisper that he knows Izaya can hear. “I’m gonna cum inside, whether you like it or not, slut. Your pussy feels too good for me to pull out.” He lets out a breathy laugh. "I'll knock you up so your pretty body is all mine. I'm sure your boyfriend would love that."

With one final thrust, Adachi cums deep inside of you, mumbling a litany of profanities that your hazy mind can’t quite make out. Your walls spasm around him helplessly, and your heart pounds with exhilaration and fear for what Izaya is going to do when he realizes.

You can still feel Adachi's cock twitching inside you when Izaya’s possessive side shows itself. "Don’t think for a second that I'll ever let him take you from me, baby. I'll make him disappear before I let that happen. And then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name.” You whimper into Adachi’s shoulder, and Izaya grins. “You’ll remember mine though. I’ll make you scream for me until you can’t scream anymore."

“I-Izaya… please, cum inside me...!”

Izaya praises you under his breath as he pumps his load into you. You pant through his orgasm as if it were your own. Ecstatic tears stream down your cheeks. They both came so much that you can already feel it leaking out around their still-hard cocks.

The three of you stay like that for a while to catch your breath. You lie between them, thoroughly spent and unable to move. Your body shakes from overstimulation, and you wonder how you're going to get up without collapsing. 

Izaya is the first one to move-- an info broker has to be adept at regaining his composure, after all. Adachi strokes your side lazily. It’s not so much a compassionate gesture, just him savoring the feeling of your bare skin and allowing himself to stay inside you just a bit longer. He’d love to doze off only to wake up to find you still warming his cock, but he won't count on it.

Izaya steps back into his clothes, his cheerful voice breaking the silence. "You know, you'll have to provide me a lot more information to pay off this debt, Tohru-chan. Better work hard! Maybe after you've paid me back for this, I'll let you have another go at her. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?" Adachi sits up on his elbows and narrows his eyes at Izaya. Your shaky arms manage to push yourself up enough to sit down beside him, no doubt staining the couch with a mess of fluids.

You clear your throat to eliminate some of the hoarseness in your voice. "O-of course. Anything for you, Izaya."

Adachi snickers. "Don't pretend. I know you're dying to have me fuck your brains out again. And, for the record, I'll gladly do it." An embarrassed heat rises to your cheeks. He’s right, of course.

Your clouded mind tunes out the subsequent arguing between the two of them and you sigh contentedly. You're more than happy to be in the middle of their rivalry if it means more mind-blowing sex. Maybe next time you can trick them into competing to see who can make you cum the most in a day. You smile to yourself and close your eyes to get some rest– you'll need it if you plan on riling them up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated, but does anyone know of a good way to share nsfw art now that tumblr has taken away horny rights? i don't really like or understand twitter so idk, maybe i could use twitter tho. I like to draw nsfw self insert x adachi art and also nsfw solo adachi and idk if people even want to see that but who knows lol. this whole thing made me want to draw nsfw izaya x insert x adachi art too because im a bastard, shrugs
> 
> edit: I made an nsfw twitter awhile ago but forgot about it, it's @magatsuslut! it's private rn cause I'm shy but I may change that later if I'm feelin spicy lol


End file.
